Sil
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Lighthouse (AR3600 341.1160) |relationships = |quests = Cordyr and the Sirines |level = 6 |hit_points = 49 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 20 |total_scores = 86 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 40 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = *Dire Charm *Improved Invisibility |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = * INITDLG.bcs (override) * SIL.bcs (override) *SIRSPELL.bcs (race) *WTARSGT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 2000 |gold = 0 |items = * Melee attack *Shortbow *Arrow of Biting *Pearl |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |appears_in = BG, BG:EE |creature_code = SIL.cre |store_code = }} Sil is the head woman of a small tribe of sirines in Baldur's Gate. She is accompanied by two of her tribe. Their homeland lies in front of Black Alaric's Cave in the area around the Lighthouse and if she notices the party setting foot on it, she will regard this as trespassing and attack. Biography Having only recently moved into the area, Sil's tribe sank Cordyr's boatCordyr's dialogue, state 1: "… A pair of sirines has been trying to move into the area. They sank my fishing boat and put me right out of work. …" and now claim his fishing grounds as their home, which they will defend against any "dirty land folk".SIL.dlg, state 0: "This is not your place. This is the home of Sil's tribe! Dirty land folk, you shall suffer for your trespass." Involvement Upon setting foot on Sil's beach, she will threaten the party and attack, backed by two sirines of her tribe. If the party manages to charm her before things escalate, she will allow them to leave her lands peacefully. Her folk, however, isn't affected by this decision and hostile from the start: the two sirines go invisible and then try to charm the party members themselves. After two minutes have passed and the party still has not left, Sil will address them again, and now there's no chance anymore to avoid battle.SIL.bcs In the original Baldur's Gate, this will happen instead if Sil is spoken to again. Notes *Sil's line is always the same, no matter if charmed before or during battle. *In neither scenario her folk will turn non-hostile once fighting has started. Cordyr and the Sirines Cordyr, an inhabitant of south Baldur's Gate, complains to a not-so-popular''(rep. <15 req.)'' party about some sirines encroaching his fishing grounds down here at the Lighthouse. Regardless of when Sil has been killed, the reward for the quest can be obtained by speaking to him again after that event. Combat Sirine}} Sil has the same spells and abilities available as her folk does, but differs in her stats from the common sirine: despite being the head woman of a tribe, which may be viewed as represented by her higher level of 6, she has less dexterity, a worse THAC0 and saving throws, isn't proficient with her shortbow and lacks the elemental damage resistances of her kind; instead she has a general magic resistance of 40%, which the others don't have. See also *Sirine Queen References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks